


Cutting In

by MagnoliaGrandiflora



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaGrandiflora/pseuds/MagnoliaGrandiflora
Summary: He isn't sure just who this green eyed monster is that Alex keeps giggling on about, or why Winn seems to be shooting funny looks his way. All he knows is that he doesn't like the way James looks at Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.
> 
> Okay so this was my very first Supergirl fanfiction, even before the 'Of' series, and it was written pre-Medusa.

Laughter rang out through the alien bar and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know whose laughter it was.

No one laughed like her. No one he'd ever met, on Daxam or Earth, could warm his insides with the white-hot energy that coursed through his veins everytime he heard her express her amusement. Whether it was some secret between sisters, a work joke with J'onn or one of the many times throughout the day when Winn thought he was being incredibly witty but really wasn't, her laughter never failed to make him pause. No matter what he was doing, no matter what was on his mind; she stopped him and brought him peace with one, simple sound that everyone seemed to take for granted.

Why she was laughing never even entered his head. She could've been laughing at him for all he cared. Hell she had laughed at him, numerous times and, try as he might, he could never pretend to be mad. He always just stopped and smiled, letting the infectious joy that she unknowingly brandishes like a weapon wash over him for a moment. Let it engulf him, swallow him whole until there's nothing left but how she makes him feel.

Tonight, however, the why bothers him and it bothers him badly. The sound that usually brings him so much peace only makes him slump further in the booth and take a large swallow of his beer as Alex and Winn share knowing smirks across from him.

He isn't sure just who this green eyed monster is that Alex keeps giggling on about, or why Winn seems to be shooting funny looks his way. All he knows is that he doesn't like the way James looks at Kara and he really doesn't like the way they're bent over the pool table together.

He knows that move even if Kara doesn't. Hell he practically invented that move and, as if anyone cares, he does it better. If anyone could throw on a handsome smile and charm a girl into bending over a pool table, it would him...

But somehow that seems wrong when he thinks about using that move on Kara. She's not one of _those_ girls. Those girls aren't important, he doesn't even remember their names.

Those girls aren't Kara.

He doesn't know why she's different but she is. And he doesn't know why the sight of her with James makes his insides clench uncomfortably but it does. And he's not the kind of guy to just sit back and nurse a beer with uncomfortable insides while the girl who makes him smile with a laugh, laughs with some other guy.

Slamming his beer down, he stands. Much too quickly if the fuzzy feeling in his head is anything to go by, but he shakes it off and determinedly makes his way to where James stands with Kara.

"Mon-El," he can hear Alex begin sternly, but he ignores her in his quest to get Kara away from James.

As he nears the two at the pool table, Kara's giggles get louder and take on the quality of nails on a chalkboard.

He's talked to James. The guy really isn't that funny.

He needs to get her away from him. He needs her to himself, the way she was that night they escaped from Cadmus.

She had doted on him, taken care of him, made sure he was comfortable and then she'd fallen asleep on him after the evening news and everyone had gone home.

He needs her that way again. Just the two of them. If it was just the two of them maybe he could sort out his thoughts, maybe he wouldn't feel like he was losing control. Going crazy.

As he comes to stand behind them, though, he becomes unsure of himself.

How does one cut in, so to speak, on Earth? On Daxam he would simply hit him. A fight may or may not ensue and, if it did, the winner would have impressed the lady in question with his strength.

Somehow he didn't feel like Kara would appreciate that. But what would be an appropriate course of action in her eyes?

Damn confusing Kryptonians.

Just as he was about to abandon his mission altogether and retreat to his booth with his beer and uncomfortable insides, James bent to whisper in Kara's ear. Laughing, she leaned into him and his arm came around her, helping her adjust her grip on the pool cue.

Mon-El couldn't help it. His training in Earth etiquette and Kara's assertions that violence isn't always the answer couldn't override his Daxamite instinct to eliminate the competition. So with his insides more uncomfortable than ever, he tugged James away from Kara and around to face him and then he hit him.

Of course it was no surprise to him that James got in a good hit himself before Kara wedged herself between them. He was, after all, a formidable opponent and worthy competition. It was why he had to be hit in the first place.

"James maybe you should go let Alex take a look at that," Kara suggested, trying her best to block Mon-El from James's line of sight.

James took a step forward and Kara's body language went from the hands up sign of surrender to the spread out sign of defense as she took her own answering step back, bringing her in direct contact with Mon-El who was determinedly standing his ground in the face of James's confused anger.

"I'm sure it's all just one big misunderstanding," she began, backing further into the warmth of Mon-El's chest. "We'll probably all be laughing about it later."

James cocked a disbelieving brow, shot Mon-El a devious smirk and made his way to where Alex and Winn sat, bemused and open-mouthed.

Kara sagged against him as James retreated to the other side of the bar and Mon-El allowed himself to enjoy their brief closeness before she launched into what he was sure would be his next lecture on Earth customs and how to not act like a Daxamite. A lecture he would deserve but a lecture none the less.

Ever so slowly she righted herself and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he immediately missed her weight against him. It felt right, like that night she had fallen asleep on him in her apartment.

"Do I even want to know what was going on in your head just now?"

It wasn't accusatory, she sounded more exasperated than anything, but that didn't make it any easier to explain himself to her.

How was he supposed to tell her that there had been nothing going on in his head because he hadn't been thinking when he hit James? That his sudden act of violence was prompted, not by his head, but by his stomach and that uncomfortable feeling gripping his insides? A feeling she was wholly responsible for?

"It's your fault," he accused instead.

Bright blue eyes widened before narrowing into agitated slits. "My fault," she repeated, hands fisting dangerously at her sides. "I made you march over here and hit James in the face?"

Crossing his arms over his chest he nodded. "If you hadn't been over here laughing so damn much, I would have never gotten that uncomfortable feeling in my gut that made me come over here in the first place."

Kara opened her mouth to argue but he held out a hand to silence her.

"And if I hadn't been over here, I wouldn't have seen you two getting all cozy and I wouldn't have hit him."

Her first instinct was, of course, to defend herself. She had not been getting cozy with _anyone_! They had been playing a friendly, innocent game of pool.

Her second instinct was to wipe that arrogant, self satisfied grin at having blamed his baseless actions on her _off_ his face.

Her third instinct, however, was the one she chose to go with.

Mon-El felt that uncomfortable feeling grow and spread throughout his system at the sly smirk that slowly crept over her face.

"You're jealous."

It wasn't a question and he could tell from her grin that she had already made up her mind. There was no point in denying it.

And why should he? He was jealous and he'd made that fact plain as day to any and everyone in the bar. She even had witnesses to back up her claim.

He nodded, eyes downcast. "I might be a tiny bit on the jealous side," he finally admitted. "But, to be fair, on Daxam girls don't fall asleep on one guy and then cuddle up to some other guy in front of a pool table. It's usually all the same guy. " He paused, letting his eyes drift to hers cautiously to gauge her reaction. "But we also have arranged marriages on Daxam so-"

She cut off his embarrassed tirade with her lips, kissing him just long enough to get him to shut up, not even giving him time enough to respond.

"Is that your way of saying that I should come to you for pool lessons from now on?"

Her teasing smile broke through his shocked haze and he sent her a goofy grin in return.

"That's one way to look at it," he returned, leaning toward her as she turned and retrieved her abandoned pool cue.

"Then I guess you won't mind helping me with this shot," she teased, turning back to the table as he stepped in behind her, encircling her in the cage of his arms as he repositioned her hands on the pool cue.

Alex, James and Winn watched with identical grins as Kara sunk her shot while laughing at something Mon-El said.

"Alright, pay up boys," Alex demanded, holding out her hand expectantly.

James sighed before reaching into the pocket of his jeans but Winn wouldn't go so quietly.

"Oh come on, you're not serious," he complained, even as James handed over his money.

Alex shook her head, counting her earnings with a Cheshire grin. "We had a bet, Winn. Now pay up."

"But it was just a joke bet not a bet-bet, right?" He turned hopeful eyes to James who just shook his head. Sighing he dug his wallet out and handed over his dues.

Damn Daxamite.


End file.
